


Tiny Frustration

by Cheerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sherlock is bored and wants a puzzle to solve, Mummy's got nothing for him but Mycroft does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective creators, it's very obvious I don't own any of this.

Tiny Frustration

 

Violet Holmes had just set the fire on to boil chicken, ready to start prep work on the vegetables for their dinner when her youngest son, Sherlock chirped,   
“Mummy, I’m bored. Do you have any more puzzles for me?”   
“Not off the top of my head right now, sorry dear.”  
“I’ve got something.” Mycroft chipped in, Violet’s eldest son.  
“Yeah?”

Mycroft gathered some spare papers and a pencil to draw dots with Sherlock leaning over the table to see.  
“Here you have nine dots and you can only connect all nine dots with four lines, no more and no less, only four. Use this scratch paper to think of possible solutions and when you find the right one, use this for the final answer. Now for the tricky part, you can’t lift up your pencil nor can you retrace any of the lines.”  
“Doesn’t seem that tricky.” Sherlock puzzled.  
“Oh but it is.” Said Mycroft.  
“I can do it!” Little curls went wild with the proclamation.  
“Hm, we’ll see.”

“Mycroft, be nice.” Violet chastised.   
“I am nice Mummy, I gave him a puzzle to keep him occupied.”  
“The least you could do is encourage him.”  
“I don’t want to give him false hopes if he doesn’t get it.”  
“Oh goodness Myc.” Violet shook her head, her boys were too much some times.  
“I’ll solve this puzzle Mummy, you’ll see.” Sherlock chirped.  
Mycroft smirked.

…

Violet was chopping up the spinach when she heard the 20th impatient sigh from Sherlock, the frustration egging at him. She observed him a bit, his small cherubic face and large almond shaped eyes so focused with concentration. The thing about her boys is that they were both stubborn when it came to intellect with both of them trying to out wit the other. Another thing about her boys is that they only came to her or Siger when they were desperate for help with homework or other things, most of the time her boys were very independent.  
“Sherlock honey?”  
“Hm?”  
“Want a hint?”  
“Mummy!” Mycroft scolded  
“He deserves that much.”  
“Yes please?” Sherlock responded.  
“Just think outside the box.”  
“Huh?”  
“Go on, your Mummy’s clever boy, think outside the box.”

…

Violet was now turning down the fire from a boil when she first heard the soft sniffles, oh dear. She turned to face her sons, Mycroft was doing his homework and Sherlock was crying softly, trying to hide it.  
“Sherlock honey, what’s the matter?”  
“I-I-I c-can’t sssssolve it.” The tears were flowing freely now.  
“I gave you the hint, but I suppose it wasn’t enough. Here, do you want Mummy to show you the solution?”  
He shook his head, but then nodded, he needed to know.  
With the pencil she drew the lines while saying the hint with every line,  
“Think. Outside. The. Box.”

Sherlock was floored, it was so simple and the hint gave it way but why did it escape him? Then an awful thought sprang up in his head which upset him greatly. His eyes weld up with tears and he sobbed,  
“I’m an idiot!”  
Mycroft snorted.

“Mycroft!” Violet shot him a glare. The damage of the snort was done and Sherlock cried louder, very embarrassed and hurt. She tried cuddle her youngest, to comfort him, reassuring him that it’s ok, he’s not an idiot but he wanted out of the kitchen and away from Mycroft’s mocking eyes. He struggled out of her arms and ran out the kitchen door, blinded by his tears; Sherlock thought he could make it to his room until he crashed into a pair of legs.

…

Siger was caught off guard as his youngest son barreled into his legs, having got home from work, he had no idea what happened. The boy looked miserable, sitting on the floor, sobbing. Sherlock felt worse, even more embarrassed that he crashed, fell and was crying harder in front of his father. Siger knelt down, gathering him in his arms and stood back up.

“What’s going on lad?” Siger asked and got a muffled and wet reply against his shoulder but it was difficult to distinguish.  
“Sorry son, you’re going to have to run that by me again, what happened?”  
Sherlock’s sudden movements to sit up in his father’s arm nearly threw Siger off guard as he readjusted his hold on the boy. Large, red, angry and teary eyes glared at Siger as Sherlock pointed to the kitchen door and said,  
“Mycroft!”  
“Ohhhh, I see, Mycroft upset you?”  
Cue more sniffling and a nod of confirmation.  
“Oh, well, I think your Mum’s taking care of that.”

They both heard Violet heatedly reprimanding with Mycroft and Mycroft arguing back.   
“I know it’s a bit not good to find some fun in this situation, with Mycroft being a smarty pants but, what do you think the verdict is going to be? How will Judge Violet Holmes rule?” Siger bounced Sherlock in his arms, slowly cheering him up.  
“Three weeks of no dessert.” Sherlock smiled.  
“Oh, no dessert, Mycroft’s true weakness.”  
Sherlock giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Leave a comment or kudos at your leisure.


End file.
